guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plague Signet
Plague Signet availiability seems unclear. In Necromancer elite skill locations it is listed as available in Witman's Folly and Spearhead Peak. However, on the Plague Signet page, it's listed as being available in Frozen Forest. Please clear up if you can. Psyringe 00:24, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yep, it looks like the Plague Signet acquisition information on this page is incorrect, I've updated it with the information I recall as being true from my experiences in-game. GWO lists Allobo Dimdim as spawning in both Spearhead Peak and Talus Chute. I've never seen Allobo in Talus Chute, but since the Talus Chute page includes him there, I'll include it...--Razorfish 00:46, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Notes Error? "Combine this with Draw Conditions or Verata's Sacrifice or even to send a packet of negative conditions to an enemy." ..Or even what? Maybe they meant "..With Draw Conditions or Verata's Sacrifice even..." or maybe they meant another skill... or maybe I'm crazy...Dazra 00:55, 8 December 2006 (CST) The "buff" Happened a while back, but why can't they just make it a 2 sec recharge! gah! — Skuld 15:23, 17 January 2007 (CST) :A two second recharge would be wonderful and I don't think it could be overpowered and/or abused, since it takes pretty long to activate (compared to similar skills like Plague Touch and Signet of Malice). --Ufelder 04:52, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::My thoughts too. The question is, would it ever be used, other stuff like mending touch is non-elite and you rarely need more than 2 conditions removed, and other elites are better i.e. shadow prison. Would even a huge shakeup/balance get this in play? >.< — Skuld 05:17, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Taking off that restriction on having more than 4 Curses would be a great help too. --Ufelder 07:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) "All negative conditions" Why does the description say all negative conditions, seeing as how thus far there are only negative conditions. it's just my own personal speculation, but i doubt there will be positive conditions so i think "all negative conditions" isn't needed --71.64.115.233 18:21, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Its copied straight from Anet's skill wording. Bother them about it. They love doing this kind of stupidity. --NYC Elite 21:16, 27 March 2007 (CDT) improvements To any anet staff out there, and yes, Ik now you are out there, this skill needs a major buff. These are my suggestions: * shorter activation time * shorter recharge * no failure chance * transfers all conditions with x....X% longer duration. will give it use, as at the moment, it's link to curses only serves use for the failure chance. * tranfer to adjacent(or greater) foes aswell. If the last two are changed, and the first is also changed, then the failure rate could remain. So it should read: Elite Signet. Transfer all conditions and 110%...250% of the remaining durations from you to target foe and all adjacant foes. (50% Chance of failure with curse 4 or less). activation: 1/2 second Recharge: 8 seconds ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:50, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :That sounds pretty badass, plague signet + extend conditions + epidemic all in one, too bad extend is already elite, and this change would make that mesmer elite suck even more. I wish they wouldn't forget about skills with potential. Moush 02:36, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::It should have a 5% chance to cause you to do the sexar dance. --DEATHWING 02:51, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::That sounds nice, although I'd prefer something that might really get it into play, especially if you have a minion horde nearby, or something. Maybe "transfer all conditions from you and all your nearby allies to target foe" or something. If that would be overpowered, it could be "Maximum 0...5...7 total conditions" or "0...3...5 unique conditions." I dunno. Giving it the ability to transfer them all, though, without any other modifiers would need a minimum of 7 investment in Curses to be fair, though. 64.203.204.21 04:39, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::"Transfer 0...6...7 Conditions and their remaining durations from nearby allies to target foe. (50% failure chance with Curses 7 or less.)" --DEATHWING 06:41, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Fragility Is that note relevant? Silver Sunlight 16:35, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Requirement I was testing this out the other day with 5 curses (which is clearly above 4) and it would still fail about half the time, saying Curses < 5 and whatnot. So pretty much I had to use it at 6 curses for it not to fail. Anyone else experience something like this? Kilcannon 03:17, 6 October 2007 (UTC) it says less then 5 when cast but four or less then 4 in the description someone add this, that the description uses a different way of sayinthe same thing, about ^ i dont know what happened i may do some tests Lithos Soldier 02:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Buffed! This now lengthens durations of the conditions you send over! This could be a real hassle for those who throw burning or something to get it shot back lasting like 8 seconds...or something(math has never been my strong subject.) So far I like this update! -Kalle Damos with fool feast buffed, it's very good now.. maybe i should use it? guigolum 20:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Still is shit for an Elite, imho --- -- (s)talkpage 20:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sure this seems kinda obvious but make a note saying "Combines well with foul feast"?...well all the other pages seem to have those useless and obvious notes so.... :::What the man above me said + combines well with mindlessly running into a trapper's nest. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 20:37, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Its not a waste of an elite. The skill transfers all conditions and makes them last longer. So its condition removal and placement with 1 skill. Having a condition isnt hard to get. 71.236.103.183 22:55, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I'm imagining two necros using this on each other with conditions getting longer and longer. If nothing else it's a humorous mental picture. Shadowlance 23:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :There's a cap sadly, though I would like to see a 5 minute long burning. Mr IP 06:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::The cap is 30 seconds, I believe. 06:10, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::There is no cap, I've tested. You can have 5 minute long burning. 129.2.156.238 07:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Chilblains, Foul Feast, this, Rip Enchantment, Weaken Armor... wow. Lots of condition-inflicting skills for Curses pures. =) J Striker 06:16, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Blood Drinker for a life steal, then give the guy ~20 seconds of bleeding on top? The newly buffed Foul Feast, removing all the conditions from a ally, gaining a ton of energy, then giving them ALL to some random dude, complete with increased durations... lots of fun combos, hell, with enough of them out there, Plague Signet might actually be worth using in PvP to boot. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Of course you could cooperate with Draw Conditions Monk to heal yourself with your opponents' conditions and then give them back to them. =P J Striker 06:27, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::*'Pvp Monk:' I'm using Martyr! :::::*'Pvp Necro:' I'm using Foul Feast on Monk! ::::::...guess how this story ends. (aside from the fact that everyone probably died because two players were using elites like these.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I was just in a team with a Bonding Melandru's Resilience Draw Conditions monk and a Wail of Doom necro. I was Plague Signet. Only one member of the team couldn't steal conditions, and the Wail had Foul Feast too. So... we fought each other more than the enemies. 07:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::The only problem with your theory is PvP Monks should never, ever use Martyr, though you kinda pointed that out. Martyr is really meant as a secondary skill elite (like N/Mo). Personally, I'd rather just use Draw Conditions or do self conditions and send them than need to depend on another player that may or may not be dead or under pressure and not able to use a 1s cast skill. --Falseprophet 18:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Should we add what it did before the update? :No, the effects before updates are never mentioned (otherwise skill pages like that of SP would have more notes of what it previously did than anything else)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Not entirely true. With skills whose functionalities were totally revamped, it may be listed. Not anymore apparently. 15:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: @129.2.156.238 your testing was clearly flawed then as there definately is a cap at 30 seconds. However, i wonder if this allows durations to exceed the cap in the same way that Lingering Curse exceeds the cap for healing reduction. --Cobalt | Talk 16:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::: You know, you're talking about a cap but you are not specific. Signet of Agony, 25 seconds, stopwatch, plague signet at 200%, lasted 49 seconds on target. Poisoned using extend conditions, at 30 second cap, send back to target, lasted more than 1 minute. Daze from broadhead arrow, sent back to ranger, he sent back to me with plague touch, I sent back again, lasted over 2 minutes. What is this cap you speak of? --82.43.237.196 08:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) This needs to be changed to reflect the in-game description. It still says there is a 50% fail chance at Curses 4 or less, while this does not. 76.89.81.150 04:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Imo this still needs a boost like "to target foe and all adjacent foes" to compete with plague sending. Although this is better in most cases (except vs anti signet builds) it would still be nice if it gave AoE conditions, now epidemic is needed for this, might as well use the buffed plague sending and use an elite that really matters Shai Meliamne 07:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Imho, that was be OP as it sends ALL conditions then extends them. If you need to spread it, go use epidemic, after all, it's much more cheaper (no energy to one) and has no sacrifice Flechette 07:43, 10 March 2008 (UTC) "except vs anti signet builds" erm...such as? And if they allowed it to affect adjacent foes then they would need to alter recharge time to keep it from becoming over-powered --Cobalt | Talk 19:02, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :"Anti Signet builds" - skills like Rust or Ignorance. Although rarely used they might be if this signet becomes used more, but I have to agree with you that that will probably not happen. Just thought that Plague Sending was superior to this with less then 4 conditions. Lengthening the conditions actually is very nice though like throwing a 200% increased daze back on their monk or sumthing. Still I would chose plague sending over this + epidemic for PvE and free up my secondary profession, for PvP I would use this without epidemic Shai Meliamne 20:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Heh Two Necromancers using this against each other will probably extend their conditions endlessly... J Striker 11:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Unless they're playing a game of condition ping pong (which would be very cool I have to say), its sort of obvious just to stick it on someone who can't send it back. Piggyboy 14:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Me and progger did that. I think we got weakness to about 3 years or somthing.. :D — Warw/Wick 14:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I did that with some n/mo in RA. it was almost a draw, except he got hit with Fragility every time. ;)4m4z1ng 03:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I wonder if heros can spam this skill? Since im trying to make a necro healer equipped with this. Manjiro 11:06, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: My guildie and I just ping ponged sig agony back and forth, and through our calculations, if there was no 30 min itme limit on 1 v 1s, our bleeding would have lasted approximately 5,961.38594 years after 19 transfers. We waited the whole 30 mins and the time bar didn't even move a nanometer. =D Just wish I could epidemic that bad boy. 09:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Huh description? Nerf?? Transfer all negative conditions with '''207'% (16 curse) of their remaining durations from yourself to target foe.'' - this is the new description? Did this get stealth nerfed from triple duration to double duration? -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 23:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Yep, tested at 5 Curses (133%) with Signet of Agony, lasted 32 seconds (33% longer). Boo --Gimmethegepgun 02:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::So it's only half as effective as it was before? Was there any reason for this? I thought Headbutt+FF+this was only meta for like a week. --Macros 03:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::It was already pretty bad compared to other necro elites before, anyone ever understand ANet? -.- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko'']] 03:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC)